See You Again
by ShayyRenee
Summary: It's been 5 years since the events of the TF&TF and 2 weeks since 2F2F. The Toretto crew want to find Brian, and Dom wants to find his lover, but what will they think when they find him and will they be able to get him back? SLASH DomxBrian
1. Chapter 1

**This was created from a series of short shots that ****Porcelain and Frankenteen and I have been doing for fun. We decided to put them all together and create this One-shot. If you want us to continue this and make it into a full story R&amp;R and tell us what you like and what we could maybe add to make it better. Even give us some ideas if you want!**

* * *

Mia glared at all of the people in the living room with mounds of hate. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?"

"He lied to us Mia! He's a goddamned Cop!" Dom yelled at her. Everyone nodding, except Jesse.

"So! He saved our asses! He got Vince off the truck! Jesse out of the way of being shot in the chest! And you from going back to prison! Do you realize how much trouble he'll get in for that! He'll probably end up being the one to go to prison instead! He's family Dom and you know that!"

"He broke your heart Mia!"

"No he didn't! He never loved me! He loves you Dom! He always loved you, I was trying to help him get you!"

That made everyone stop. Dom's breath hitched in his throat. He closed his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna try and find Brian you can come help when you're ready to forgive him."

* * *

Mia sighed as she sat in front of the laptop trying to find anything on Brian she could. She growled in frustration when she couldn't find anything.

Jesse and the gang watched Mia as she worked, he smiled softly before walking over to her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Let me try M."

She turned around and looked at Jesse before nodding gently and allowing him to sit in front of the computer as the rest of the crew walked up. She glared at them a little but turned away.

Jesse threw his arms up in triumph. "I found him. Or at least I think I found him. New racer on the streets of Miami, dominating all competition. Blond surfer curls, bright dreamy blue eyes, lightly tan skin and driving a skyline. I would say that's him."

The others had to admit, that had to be him. "Oh and no one knows his name, goes by Bullet or B. Last time someone called him snowman he beat the shit out of them."

They were all a bit surprised but not much. Dom hid a tiny smile at the thought of Brian. He missed him a lot and just wanted to find him and kiss him, but was afraid because of what they had done to him.

"Well I guess it's time to pack our bags, we're heading to Miami m, Florida." He smirked as everyone cheered a little.

* * *

"Yo Brian! Get your white ass out here!" Tej yelled to the backrooms as he worked on a car.

Brian chuckled as he walked out in a black shirt and jeans. He has working gloves on (Suki insisted since last time he worked on a car he burnt his hand). Rome was under the same car Tej is working on with Jimmy doing calculations next time him and Suki doing one of her designs on it.

"What you need Tej?" He asked walking over.

"There are some customers out front, go check with them and their cars. Find out what's wrong with them." Brian nodded and headed towards the front.

Its been about 2 weeks since everything with Verone happened. Rome ended up with a fractured wrist and he ended up with a concussion and three broken ribs. They were told no working but they got to bored so they were back. But they promised no racing until they were completely healed. Brian walked towards the desk grabbing a clip board, not looking up to see who it is. He bent down and grabbed a pen before standing up to look.

"So what's wron-" Brian's sentence caught in his throat as he stared at the Toretto Crew. "Dom..."

"Brian!" Jesse shouted as he raced forward, hugging Brian, who cried out in pain. Jesse quickly pulled away as the Miami crew came running out.

"Brian what's wrong? We heard you scream," Suki asked running over and checking him as Tej and Rome glared at the people on the other side of the counter.

"I'm fine Suk, Jesse just hugged me," he said pulling away from the worrying girl, a smile on his face.

"You Dominic Toretto?" Tej asked, recognizing him and the others from the picture Brian has of all of them.

"Yes. And you?"

"Tej Parker, this is my garage and I want you to leave now."

That surprised the Toretto Crew. "What why?!" Vince asked angry.

"You hurt Brian and broke his heart. I want you out of my garage now."

"Woah Tej, calm down," Brian stated quickly as he rubbing his chest. "Why are you guys here?"

Mia was the one who spoke up, a small smile on her face, seeing Brian had found people who would protect him and love him. "We wanted to find them. Well I had to lecture the shit out of all of them but still." Brian smiled as he walked over and hugged Mia. "I missed you Bri."

"Missed you too M."

Dom had to keep himself from running over and checking to make sure Brian is okay and then kiss him, but he stopped himself.

Brian turned to the rest of them. "If you want to talk, then come to the races tonight, if you can beat Rome, Suki or me, then we'll talk." That was all he said before walking away leaving all of them surprised.

"Yes! Bullets racing again!" Suki yelled as she raced after him. Dom closed his eyes and breathed as he felt Tej and Rome's glares on him and the crew.

* * *

"Are you really going to talk to him?"

"If he beats us."

"If they all beat us" Rome said "they hurt you, more so he hurt you!"

"I hurt them too Rome" he said quietly "I lied to them, all of them especially Dom he- I kind of deserved it"

"You didn't deserve to be told you weren't anything but a toy, you didn't deserve to be told that you weren't family that you were nothing" Tej said firmly "especially when you let them all go, gave up your career, spent five years on the run only to get a chance of freedom and them clear all of their crimes, he does not deserve you"

"People say things when there mad I did it to Rome."

"Don't bring me into this, I wasn't fucking you bro" Rome said

"Brothers fight."

"So do partners" Suki said coming in and then leaning on the cars "we fight don't we Tej."

"Yeah, but I ain't never kicked you out or kept you away from our family"

"Dom's an Alpha Male, they defend family he didn't know if what they had was real, I don't blame him, but if Brian wants to stay away then I'll support him, he's family" she said winking at Brian who smiled softly at her.

Later that night, Dom stood waiting to see when Brian would appear sitting on his car eyes sharp. "You looking for someone?" a race bunny asked, he eyed her and nodded.

"Oh well can I wait with you?"

"Nah, thank you though sweetheart" he said calmly as he spotted three cars speeding from the left side.

"Think that's them?" Vince said eyeing the dark black Porsche Cayman that ran up and then the pink Audi R8 and last the dark blue Ford Mustang speeded up.

"Three, you're still missing Brian" Mia said, as the cars parked and the three stepped up. Tej and Roman glared at them as Suki simply smirked and leaned against Tej shaking her head.

"There they are" they heard the whispers.

"O'Conner's crew is crazy man"

"I know I can't wait to see Bullet himself" a girl said giggling when a growl made them all stop and turn, as a White Lotus Exige S rode up everyone moving out the way. When the driver stopped they waited, Dom's crew locked on the car as Tej, Suki and Rome went past them. Rome bumped past Dom, and glared at him challengingly, Dom clenched his jaw.

He wanted to make amends with Brian but it would be hard if he broke his friends jaw. Brian got out and smiled at them, turning down the race bunnies that came up to him, those blue eyes locked onto brown and Dom felt warmth in his stomach and heart.

He **_had_** to win this race.

He **_had_ **to fix this.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is put together by a series of short shots by Porcelain and Frankenteen and I. Hope you enjoy**

**Warning: cussing, slash (deal with it) Rome and Tej.**

**This is DomxBrian (obviously) **

* * *

Music played loud as the call came in that they were clear.

"All right here we go here we go, the first race tonight is between Roman, Letty, and Gaven" the crowd went wild "alright, alright half a mile and back, on my mark" he said standing in the middle "set" he said looking at all three "GO"

The cars took off and Tej looked at Brian who simply smirked. The man had good hunch Rome would beat both Letty and Gaven, Letty was a good driver but the car would be here downfall and Gaven was a punk who swore he could race.

A half an hour later Rome sped past and hopped down grinning as Letty came in 2nd and then Gaven.

'Shit' Dom thought that was one of them down and it was only him and Vince racing.

They needed to win the race.

He needed to talk to Brain.

"First race winner Roman, now remember folks this is a friendly race but your welcome to bet on your own terms" he said holding out a hand as Gaven huffed and smacked a stack a cash into his hands, he smirked and the next cars pulled up.

'Come in Vince' he said, as Letty slid next to him, he eyed her and breathed in before moving away quickly, that had been part of the problem between him and Letty, her attempts to be his owner in front of Brian.

And it hasn't sit well with the blonde.

He watched as Suki raised two peace signs and sent a kiss out before climbing into her car.

"Next up my lovely Suki, Jesus and Vince" he said standing at the mark "a mile and back, on my mark" he said "set" he said eyeing them "GO" he said watching as they sped past, Vince's car stalling before taking off.

Dom groaned and next to him Jesse and Mia placed a hand on shoulder.

"Regardless you got this"

"I have to beat him to talk to him, wonderful" he said dryly looking at the blonde who seemed to be speaking to Rome and Tej, who stood looking at him.

Brian glared at them, both men looking at him a serene of innocent around them.

"Did you two have anything to do with Vince's car stalling?" He said looking up at them.

"Course not White Boy"

"Yeah we would never purposely harm them"

"Guys" he said eyes narrowing "do not lie to me"

"Look Bri we ain't done nothing that you need to worry your little blond head about"

"Ugh, I swear if you two-"

"But we didn't" Roman said the man huffed.

"Fine don't tell me" he said relenting "I'll tell Suki" both man froze, Tej's girl was as sweet as can be until mad then even they were terrified.

"Don't do that Bri we ain't done anything why you wanna bring Suki into this"

"Because you're lying" he said "I think I hear her now"

It was true the ground shook and soon the pink Audi sped followed by Vince and Jesus.

"Shit" Dom said hands clenching as Vince got out of his car angry as Suki look apologetic at them.

"Suki!" Brian yelled their heads snapped towards them as Tej and Rome shook their heads and Rome grabbed Brian and lifted him, taking him to his car. Suki frowned and walked towards Tej, who smiled at her charmingly.

"What did you two morons do?"

"What oh nothing baby" Tej said smiling, she raised an eyebrow and shrugged but looked to where Rome had put Brian in his car.

"I swear to God someone tampered with my car, it never stalled like that before" Vince raged "I think they cheated" he growled eyeing Tej who had fist bump Rome as they sat on his car.

"We'll see" Dom said gruffly and got into his car, driving around to the starting mark. Tej moved and stood between him and Brian.

"This is a two people race, Bullet" the crowd went wild clapping "and the King of LA streets himself" Tej said an amused grin on his face as the crowd clapped, Roman came up.

"These two will be a special mark something close to their hearts" both men stared at them in confusion as Suki came up and smiled.

"Snowman, Toretto you two will be doing the quarter mile" she said gently "and back, on my marks" she said

"Set" Roman said crossing his arms and Tej grinned.

"Go" the three bowed as they took off both men speeding off.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2 y'all! I know it's shot, I'm sorry but the next one will be MUCH longer! and of course CLIFFY~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: First to the fans **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH *squeals* Porcelain and Frankenteen and I appreciate the loves from most of you guys. **

**Now I'm not calling anyone out for what has occurred but the language of one reviewer was highly offensive. Yes the characters are OOC because things shifted after the second movie instead of just splitting Rome and Brian went good and went to Tej unlike the movies where he becomes a FBI agent and obviously we hinted something had happened between Dom and Brian but the course of the first movie was the same. **

**Now I understand that things should have been proofread. Cool and we will work better to improve as we go however this is fan fiction, people mess up, and people grammatically mess up. I've seen stories that were has butchered the English language so do not attack us over what can be easily fixed before my lovely partner decides your face can be fixed. **

**Sorry that was mean. But on that note...Porcelain and Frankenteen owes you a bitter apology. I say bitter because while she was right she went about in the wrong way.**

**It seems you made the Chihuahua come out of her. **

**But she was right, as I previously stated this is fanfiction not English class, now Porcelain and Frankenteen say you're sorry to the jerk that thought it was nice to verbally attack our story. (I'm not going to say names so this is what you will be called)...**

**People if you take offense to this I truly with all my heart do not care. I like constructive criticism, not someone to be a little &amp;$ *| and attack me. It's in my other stories as well do not verbally attack me. Because my Chihuahua will eat you.**

_**From Porcelain and Frankenteen: I would like to apologize for my language and how I went with that. I realize I could have taken care of that in a better way. I want to deeply apologize. I am truly very very sorry. I am an evil Chihuahua **_

**Sincerely, ShayyRenee &amp; Porcelain and Frankenteen**

* * *

Dom shifted as he knocked on the apartment door, in his hand a large bag of things for the blonde when the door his breath caught, Brian had a towel on his head and one wrapped around his waist. When those blue eyes looked up he froze.

"Ummm hi?" He said "what are you doing here? Actually how did you- never mind Suki." Cue rolling eyes "come in we can talk after I put some clothes on" he said going to his room, as Dom came in and closed the door he waited for the man to come back, hearing the footsteps he looked to see Brian in one of his t-shirts and his sweatpants.

"So what's up" Brian asked, coming and slipping into the lounge chair and folding his legs Indian style.

"You still have them" he said dazed, Brian looked at him confused "my clothes, I thought you would have got rid of them by now" he said as Brian's face turned pink.

"I thought about it but it just never went through"

"Brian look I am so sorry for everything that we did, we had no right to slam the door in your face or treat you the way we did-" he stopped as Brian held up a hand.

"I deserved that Dom I had lied to you all betrayed your trust I get sending me away, what I don't get was the violence you let come my way and furthermore how you Letty climb on you like that in front of me" he said eyes downcast "I felt everything in me break when I saw her in your bed kissing you, part of me felt I deserved it but part of me was so angry at you I felt like you never loved me to begin with"

Dom stood quickly and moved around to where the ex-cop sat curled up and he moved next to him, taking his face.

"That was not me, I didn't know you were even in the house until I heard a slam Letty was trying to convince me to give her shot and thought seducing me would work. Only when I heard your name being yelled by Mia and Jesse did I know you were there and I chased after you" he said then laughed "now I get why you were so cold"

"Cold and Fire don't mix well" Brian said gently "you were geared up"

"And you were iced down, we clashed once confronted, and words were said that should have never left my mouth Bri I love you please believe me" Brian moved away and stood wrapping his arms around himself and looking away.

"How can I? You told me you hated me, that you never wanted to see me again, that everything we had was a lie" he said his voice cracking, Dom could see that this had really broken Brian and it clawed at his heart.

"I should not have said any of that to you, just please-" Dom stopped and looked at him "I just want you to come home" Brian looked up at him and spoke quietly.

"Home is wherever my team is, so I am home"

The words shook Dom, because it meant he may have lost Brian.

"I understand, I should go" He said, Brian looked away, as Dom stood the man moved in front of him and Brian felt his breath catch "but I'm not giving up not yet, I love you Bri" and then lips were on his and Brian felt himself melt before they were gone

And so was Dom.

* * *

Dom drove back in a daze, he had no idea how to get Brian back, he thought and then realized he left the bag of Brian favorite candies and chips on the table.

"Well he'll have that I guess" he said sighing as he pulled into the house they had got while they were there.

As he walked up he thought of something that could work, he had to get into Brian's crew good graces as well because even if he did win, Brian would never leave them. He knew Suki was on board and after a while Tej would help but Roman would be the most complicated.

Wonderful.

He opened the door and was met with Mia and Jesse.

"Well?" They spoke in unison, he sighed and shook his head.

"He won't come back, he'll stay where his team is"

"So we'll stay here too, dammit Dom you are not messing this up again!"

"So what we just uproot and move to LA for a cop" Letty said dryly, Mia glared and spun to her.

"You're more than welcome to leave Leticia, but I'm staying not for Dom but because Brian is my brother too"

"And mine" Jesse said firmly "could we get the address Dom?" He asked, Dom handed them the paper and looked at him.

"Mia go packs a bag, it's time for a sibling reunion"

"Wait you two are going over?"

"He's not mad at us" Mia said going with Jesse to pack an overnight bag. They came down twenty minutes later and grinned "we'll see you tomorrow" she said as they left out, leaving the three to stare.

Meanwhile at Brian's the man walked back to his couch and sat down, frowning as he caught the bag Dom had left. Shifting through it he found all his favorites and shook his head.

"Dammit Dom" he said smiling as he grabbed the Snickers peanut butter out and opening it as he turned on the television, hearing someone knock at the door he got up and went to it seeing Mia and Jesse each with a small bag in their hand.

"Hi, we've come to invade and be fat with you" Mia said, Brian laughed and hugged them letting them inside.

"Great timing, your brother brought all my favorites" he said gesturing to the bag on the table Mia shook his head as Jesse held up Pizza and wings

"And we bought pizza, your favorite too"

"And by the bags you two are staying over"

"Yes" they said, he shrugged and laughed letting them in.

"Okay, but movie night"

"Duh" Mia said he grinned as Jesse put the pizza down in his kitchen, Brian grabbed three plates and Mia went searching through his movies and grabbed a bunch out.

"Come on Bri I found horror movies" she said grinning, he fixed his and her plate and Jesse fixed his and they walked into the living room.

"What we watching he said putting the plate down on his table.

"Insidious" she said, Brian rolled his eyes and sat back in between them as the movie began.

Four horror movies, two boxes of pizza and 8 bags of junk later the three sat relaxed.

"So as Dom's sister I have to ask, do you still love my brother" she asked Brian smiled at her. "I never stopped. But me coming back could start a rift between you all, one I'm not ready to start"

"What between Letty and Dom, oh sweetie that rift has been there for years and it's just going to reach a point because she keeps thinking she has a chance when she doesn't it was always you, we all knew it" Mia said "even Vince"

"Does he really love me?"

"As much as he loves me if not more only you not in a platonic way" Mia said, Brian laughed and shook her head as Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, give him a chance Bri, he misses you" Brian looked at them and sighed, he didn't say anything but they knew the answer.

He'd speak to Dom.

* * *

**R&amp;R PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! So this chapter is not the Talk sorry to disappoint this is more morning after type business, a little DomBri but overall Brian debating...fudge nvm you all will see. **

**Honestly I didn't expect this much of fan based considering this was literally a bunch of short shots me and Porcelain had been tossing around well her and then bating me to help out. **

**And I love the reviews well most of them one however stuck out and warmed my heart. **

**A guest who one stuck up for us and our story and they also said we opened up the possibility of them actually liking DomBrian as a pairing and that warmed my heart a lot. And the next chapter after this will be dedicated for you from your idea of making Dom work for Brian back and he will...oh he will! XD**

**Now before anyone else says it yes the characters is more OOC and well what did you expect but I don't want anyone to say Brian is acting like a girl emotionally and I get the feeling it's coming from someone soon because of Brian is more submissive towards Dom and how he let Dom's words get to him in LA. **

**Brian is still headstrong, stubborn and can be a snowman when needed it hasn't changed he just wants to believe Dom did love him and he wants to be able to trust Dom but it shall take time. How many of us wants to believe the people we love when they mess up and want redemption. Because I know I do. **

**So yeah. **

**Enjoy this small chapter I know it's short I'll try to make the next one longer I swear!**

**LOVE PORCElAIN AND SHAYY!**

* * *

The three fell asleep on the couch, the table in front of them surrounded by sugar and plates covered in grease from the pizza, so deep asleep they didn't hear the door open or see Suki and Tej come in.

"Holy hell what happened here last night?" Tej said quietly, seeing them he nodded "sugar high, they'll be out for a while"

"Clean up for me I'll get started on Breakfast for them," Suki said gently as Tej nodded and cleaned up the table Mia groaned and shifted her head on Brian's shoulder her legs across the arm of couch, Jesse and Brian's head together slump Jesse had one leg over the arm the other dangling. Tej couldn't help himself he snapped a photo before cleaning up as Suki began breakfast, the first one to wake was Mia who groaned and turned eyes blinking open as Tej finished cleaning.

"Holy fuck, where did you come from"

"Suki has a spare key"

"Suki...is that why I smell bacon?" She said stretching accidentally smacking Brian who jumped up and groaned.

"Dude you're a horrible cop. We could have come in and stole everything" Tej said, Brian grinned and shook his head.

"No you couldn't. Camera has a facial recognition the alarm would have sounded of it didn't recognize you or sensed a weapon," he said yawning. "Suki making breakfast?"

"Damn right, get the kid up and come eat" Suki yelled out, making Jesse twitch.

"Coming Suk" he said and shrugged Jesse awake. The younger groaned and his head lolled his eyes opening blearily.

"Holy fuck! What did we drink yesterday?"

"Nothing. That's a sugar hangover Jess and it's even worse than alcohol" Brian said standing sluggishly, Mia following. The three shuffled into the kitchen with Tej and Suki and ate the breakfast.

* * *

Feeling a little better Tej instructed them to go get ready for the day and that Brian would drop them home and then meet him at the shop. The three nodded and quickly bathed and got dressed, Mia thought about taking the car but realized she not Jesse was in any condition to drive.

"I can drive, I'll pick you up after work to get the car"

"Dom, you two need to really talk" she said as the climbed into his car. Brian didn't have it in him to argue and chose to simply pull out and speed to their apartment Tej and Suki locking up for him.

* * *

Pulling into a park he got out and walked them as Mia opened the door and they walked in. Jesse hit the couch and crashed, the two laughed and Brian escorted Mia to her room.

"Thank you both for coming over it meant a lot" he murmured as Mia dropped her bag and turned to him.

"We're family Bri we stick together" she said, he hugged her and then moved back "come on I'll walk you out before I go back to sleep"

"I'll be fine what will you guys do today?"

"Me and Jesse will probably sleep, the others I don't know Dom will probably pace himself thinking about how to fix things" for some reason that made Brian smile "you like seeing him suffer for hurting you don't you" It wasn't a question and Brian just grinned and shrugged.

"Just a little bit, I've never seen him freak out so much over anything it's endearing" he said softly "if you want you can hang out with us at the garage you can crash in the office"

"Nah I'll stick here but I'll see you tonight, me you and Jesse are going out with maybe Suki Tej and Rome will come" Brian nodded and left her room only to run into Letty and Vince who glared at him.

"What did you do Jesse, he's out cold"

"I didn't do anything, last night was just a little insane and he's coming down from a hard crash"

"What you have the kid smoke weed!" Vince snapped, Brian's eyes narrowed and he went to snap a response when someone else did.

"Would you two back off, Jesse's crashing from a sugar high am I right?"

"Yeah and Mia"

"Mia I'm not too worried about but next time be careful Jesse has ADHD he doesn't need all that sugar he won't wake up until tonight" Dom said coming close behind him, a warm hand on his arm and he turned avoiding his gaze.

"Right watch his sugar intake, sorry"

"It's no problem" Dom said "you're on your way to work?"

"Yeah, Tej and Suki know I'm running a bit late though" he says, feeling the hand under his chin he looked up into the brown eyes he had been trying to avoid.

"Anything after work"

"Probably out with the crew"

"Oh, what about Mia and Jesse?" He asked Brian nodded

"They're included when I say the crew" he said smiling.

"No their not cop" Letty bit out, "they aren't part of your family their ours"

"Actually we're his" Mia said coming out in a sundress "and Dom when he finally gets his head out his ass" Brian choked on a laugh "you two are welcome to join I'm sure the others won't mind"

"Roman will"

"Not if they pull their head out their asses too" she said shrugged "I changed my mind I'll ride with you to the shop" she said grinning.

"Great, though I'm sure another woman walking in will be Suki's escape to go shopping" he said backing away from Dom who frowned at that.

"Well it works for me" she said beaming, Brian laughed and looked at Dom.

"We should go, ummm if you'd like you all can join us tonight" he said, Dom beamed and nodded gently.

"We'd like that" the two began to leave when Dom called out "and Bri"

"Yes?" He said turning back as Mia got to the door.

"Happy Birthday" cheeks flushed Brian stumbled out a thank you and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Mia squealed as they got into the car, she beamed at Brian who looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell woman!"

"One it's your birthday which I did t know you jerk!" She smacked him making him pinch her playfully, "two Dom is definitely getting you something crazy"

"I doubt it he probably didn't even realize it was my birthday coming up before he got here" Mia looked at him and smacked him upside his head roughly "ow hey easy I'm driving!"

"I trust you not to kill us while I beat you up, you think Dom forgot your birthday" she said smartly, Brian grumbled "its Dom the man is in love you with you I doubt he forgot your birthday"

"You did"

"You think I did, I didn't and I won't tell you what I got you until further notice" she said lifting her head up, Brian shook his head and pulled into the garage.

"You're a handful you know that"

"So is my brother but you love us"

"In very different ways" he says, as Suki grinned at immediately gravitated to Mia and the three men just looked.

"Hi? Okay boys you're alone today I'm taking Mia and we are going shopping"

"Told you" Brian said as Mia stuck her tongue out and went with Suki.

"Did my girl just ditch us," Tej said lips twitching

"Yep" Brian said "let's get to work" he did laughing.

"I still don't like it and I don't trust them"

"I...I trust Mia and Jesse" Brian said finally, he wouldn't say he trusted Dom, not yet.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the guest that just reviewed calling them douche 13 years old please kindly see your self off this story of it was so bad you wouldn't have read 4 chapters don't you think.**

**I've said it before I'll say it again**

**DO NOT BE A PRICK ON MY STORY.**

**I really could careless how rude I am or come off as a b***** but no one will disrespect my story like that.**

**And further more DO NOT DISRESPECT MY LITTLE SISTER ARE YOU HIGH!?**

***laughs* you guys really don't get that I'm calm to a degree but don't come at my story or my sister. Me cool I could give no fudge cakes but not my family or my pride and this story is my pride and Porcelain is family.**

**And to answer your question if I'm a douche kid sweetly I'm 20 years old, in college for Film Writing and none of my grades below a B+ and that includes my papers so don't try and come at me now please if you have a further problem see yourself in my inbox and I'll happily let my Chihuahua eat you.**

**Actually she can eat you. **

**Go ahead Porcelain.**

**And if anyone has a problem ****with this I repeat calmly hit the back button and don't read I couldn't give a hell.**

**Pairing - DomxBrian, SukixTej**

**Warning - Letty and Vine being Douches**

**Words - 3879**

* * *

The day passed relatively quickly for the crew and Suki had dropped Mia off to get ready for that night ensuring she got the boys ready too.

Brian had went home as by yelled at by Suki and Tej and made to get ready. He had no idea where he was going and that one of them would be picking him up to go. He sighed and ran his hands down his pants, closing his eyes and breathing. He knew Mia and Jesse were coming but he didn't know about Dom.

Part of him wanted the man to come.

Badly.

But the other part of him was terrified to even see Dominic, more out of fear than anything else.

He heard a honk and sighed grabbing his wallet and walked out to see Roman waiting a grin on his face.

"Come on white boy let's get this show on the road" he said, Brian laughed and got in and the two sped off "so what's happening between you and Toretto's crew"

"Mia, Jesse and even Leon is family man cool it Letty and Vince hate my guts and Dom and I" Brian broke off "I don't know we haven't talked"

"I don't like him"

"You don't like him because he broke my heart"

"I don't need any other reason that that Bri"

"He's not a bad guy and he said what happened between him and Letty was him he didn't know I was there until Mia and Jesse yelled"

"How you know he not bullshitting"

"I was a cop, I can still tell when you and Tej lie I could smell a lie in my damn sleep Rome, he's not lying it's just hard to trust him and to know he really feels that way about me"

"And if he does, you two need to talk"

"I know and we will I swear I just it still hurts"

"It'll get better and if it doesn't I'll break his fucking neck" Roman said shrugging, Brian shook his head in amusement as they drove.

"So where we going?" He asked innocently, Rome snorted.

"You'll see when we reach Pretty Boy, just keep calm and enjoy the scenery" Brian pouted and sat back watching them speed through the highway. As his mind began to drift he thought about Dominic, from their first meeting, to their first kiss, their first time together, and to their first fight. It had been explosive dangerous and painful. He told them he was a cop just after saving Vince off the truck, and Dom had been pissed. Brian had tried to talk to him leading to him saving Jesse from the Tran's and killing Lance, and eventually saving Dom from going to jail. Of course Brian followed to attempt to salvage his relationships only to see Letty and Dom together.

Only Dom says they weren't.

That it was Letty.

Brian tried to think about that night clearly, he came in and had spoken to Jesse who wasn't mad Mia who was mad but still loved him like family and after a punch decided they were okay and Vince who started in like a bull with a red flag in front of him.

But walking in someone has seen him. He had seen the curtain wave and if it wasn't the three that had been downstairs and it wasn't Dom.

It was Letty.

She had seen him.

And went to seduce Dom, Brian grit his teeth and breathed slowly, so Dom hadn't been lying.

Not paying attention he never seen Roman pull into the restaurant valet.

"Come on, valet has to get the car man" snapping out of it he looked to see Nobu's.

"Holy shit" he said seeing, Roman laughed at his response and clapping him on his birthday.

"Happy Birthday man" he said leading him inside "hey we're with the O'Conner Party" Roman said smiling at the Japanese girl who giggled and waved them to the back. They followed her and Brian caught wind of his crew and the Toretto crew.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, he laughed and we tackled by Mia, groaning he hugged her back then pried her off.

"Easy M still hurts" he said rubbing his chest, she winced and nodded.

"Sorry Bri" she said, he kissed her cheek in acceptance, Jesse came up and hugged him then Suki and Tej, Leon then Rome. Brian laughed as Roman whispered something into his ear. Dominic came up and smiled.

"Do I get a hug at least Bri?" He asked, Brian smiled and went wrapping his arms around Dom's neck, shivering when he felt the familiar hands wrap around his waist gently "I've missed you" Dom murmured, Brian felt his cheeks heat up and he curled into the man his eyes closing.

"I've missed you too" he admitted, feeling the hands tighten he sighed and stepped out of the embrace, "you looked nice by the way" he said gently, before looking away. He could feel Letty's sharp glare under his skin as he went and sat in between Rome and Mia, and Vince's distrustful glare.

"Alright, alright let's get this show in the roll" Tej said as the waitress came and began taking their orders. Which began the mindless chatter between them all.

"So if no one minds me asking what exactly happened that got you injured like that Snowman" Jesse asked and Tej grinned.

"Oh this should be good" he said, Brian glared at him and shrugged.

"A case went bad"

"A case, you're still a fucking pig!" Vince snapped, the table looked at him for a second like he was stupid except Letty who seemed to believe the same thing.

"Haven't had a badge since I let you all go, haven't been a cop since I ran, sadly the Fed's caught up to me about 6 months ago needed help on a case, they needed two racers to help bring down a drug lord, the first person the tried to give me was a complete and utter tool" he grinned here "so I had my own recommendation, this clown here" he said rubbing Roman's bald head.

"Hey man look I ain't no clown"

"Yeah right so after a mild fight Rome agreed to help"

"At the time it wasn't for him just wanted that charming little bracelet off" he said grinning "but we did it, had a good ass time too"

"He had a good ass time because we kept fucking with them, Fed's kept thinking we was gonna run so they tracked us and we realized that with the case getting so dangerous we couldn't have that, so we played tag" Brian smirked as Tej and Suki laughed and Rome just grinned.

"Wait you played tag?"

"Yea, think of it like this the Feds are airborne and all they see is 100 different cars driving around we played tag and the cars they tagged us in went another direction"

"Yeah, your welcome for that" Tej said playfully.

"Hey we paid yall back for that" Brian said grinning "but turns out Verone tricked us Rome was at a whole different location than me and I had been sent to be executed, and of course the eject button wasn't working it was a lot, so I got the brusied ribs from being slammed into a car Rome here was good until the undercover agent they had placed with him slipped which ultimately led to her being on a boat with a psycho

"And this psycho deciding it's a good idea to drive a car into a boat"

"You did what!" Mia, Jesse and Dom said looking at Brian who grinned.

"Cars can fly what can I say" Rome smacked him upside his head, "hey it worked"

"I ended up with a concussion and three broken ribs"

"Could have been worse dude I was pistol whipped"

"You were use to it!" Rome said grinning, Brian smack him and rolled his eyes.

"The last time I had been pistol whipped had been in my own department please"

"And the last time you decided to fly a car"

"Well it's been a while so I apologize if I was faulty" He said cheekily, Roman rolled his eyes and the table watched in amusement.

"You two are really brothers aren't you?" Mia said laughing, Suki snorted.

"You thinks that's bad all three of them it's a horrible thing to deal with"

"Hey!" All three men said laughing, Suki shrugged.

"It's true and you know it" she said grinning.

"Anyways after like beating the shit out of Carter and getting us out of there Fed's show up and ask us what we want as payment"

"Oh I can't wait for them to hear this" Tej said grinning, Roman laughed as Toretto's Crew looked at Brian.

"I asked for me and Rome to be free to start over, Tej and Suki had the charges dropped for helping us"

"Saved his own skin didn't care once about us" Vince muttered, but Brian smiled.

"I also asked that all your files be wiped fully and completely, as long as you guys haven't committed anything heinous within the past few weeks everything should be clear" he said, they stared at him.

"You cleared us" Dom said gently, Brian shrugged and looked away as the food arrived and the conversation quieted down.

After eating Tej stood and held a drink up.

"Alright so a toast to my brother Brian you're a pain in the neck but you're still the best friend I've damn near ever had, you're an amazing person with a good heart and if anyone fuck with you or hurt you they got means that big head next to you to answer" he said his eyes latching onto Dom, who raised his glass in challenge.

"I don't even got to say anything to that Brian you know"

"I have annoying brothers"

"And sisters"

"You're an in law" Briaj said then froze his eyes windening as the words slipped out, without thinking he stood and bolted from the table. Roman stood to go after him but Tej stopped him as Dom quickly followed Brian.

"Whoa there, Brian" he said catching the hand as the man nearly made it out "stop running" he said gently pulling him close.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what mean it, oh don't hurt me and say that Bri, I like you thinking of us married" he rumbled "we need to talk" he said placing a hand on Brian's cheek.

"I know but not now, not here" Brian murmured leaning into the touch.

"I know, but let me give you my gift while we are away from them" he pulled out a long box and Brian frowned opening it to see a silver bracelet with the engraving

Il mio cuore è tuo per sempre

"What does it mean?" He asked quietly, Dom chuckled and picked it up placing it on his left wrist.

"It means my heart is yours forever" Dom said gruffly, Brian eyes him from the corner of his eye and then looked down "I know you don't believe but I'll spend forever proving it to you" he said, Brian breathed in and looked up at him "you think I don't know that you don't believe that I love you, that you have this idea that I'm going to be with Letty and I'm not, it will always be you" he said, leaning down he let his lips brush against Brian's who let his eyes flutter closed.

"I do believe you Dom, I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Ruining this, your family"

"You are my family Brian" he said touching their foreheads "you will always be family" Brian breathed "please just tell me you still love me"

"Dom..."

"Please I need to know I'm not fighting alone" he said softly, Brian bit back tears.

"You're not" he said "I love you Dom" Dom breathed and then kissed him deeply, Brian wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss letting Dom dominate it.

Breaking apart Dom nipped at his lip and nuzzles his face.

"Thank God, I'm not giving up you Bri I'll get you back, even if it means moving shop and living down here" he said, Brian felt his heart pound and he looked away.

"We should go back" he said, Dom nodded and placed a hand on his back leading him to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"No, but it will be" Dom said softly guiding Brian back to his seat and kissing his hand before going to his own seat.

After they had eaten and them talking, Rome and Tej stood and walked away, Brian not noticing as he talked to Jesse about his new trial on a Nissan Skyline.

"Happy Birthday," the two men came back and everyone stood and began to sing, Brian laughed and blushed burying his face into Dom's side making the man smile and wrap his arm around him. When it was over he peered out a huge smile on his face.

"You guys are horrible" he said, Dom placed a hand on his waist as he closed his eyes and thought about his wish.

"Make a wish!" Leon yelled, the others laughed.

"I'm thinking man!" He said playfully, he breathed and then opened his eyes vexing to blow the candles out making them cheer.

"What did you wish for?" Dom asked, Brian leaned back and looked at him a small smile.

"No telling I'll tell you if it comes true" he said Dom nodded in acceptance and watched as Brian cut the cake, he seemed to daze out because next thing he felt was cake in his face. He blinked and looked to see Brian grinning cake on his hands "you looked hungry" he said innocently.

"Oh I looked hungry, well so do you" he lunged a hand and laughed when Brian leaned back only to lean in press his lips to his making the cake smash onto Brian's face "how's that taste for you" he said pulling back, Brian licked his lips and beamed.

"I love Red Velvet" he said grinning the team laughed at the two as Dom rolled his eyes.

After eating the cake Roman stood and grinned clapping his hands.

"Alright presents, let's start with mine" he said "come on Bri outside we go" he said Brian stared at him and got up following the others watching from the window as the valet pulled up with a new skyline custom built and Brian's eyes widened.

"Holy shit Roman you rebuilt my car!"

"Engine and all my friend"

"Dude! This is amazing how did you when did you-" he freaked running his hand over the hood of it "thanks Rome" he said hugging his brother who grinned and lead them back inside.

"Okay me next me next" Mia said and handed him a small rectangular box, Brian opened it hesitantly to see two small dog tags he looked and one read Brian O'Conner-Toretto and his birthday the other held a engraved Nissan Skyline on the other and the words Dom and Brian lived by 'I love my life a quarter mile at a time'. Brian smiled gently and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Mia" he said into her ear. She beamed as he put it around his neck grinning at it.

"Alright me next I got you some of the finest beer ever!" Leon pulled a 12 pack of Corona and the gang laughed and Brian hugged him grinning.

"Anyone else have a gift before me and Suki give ours" Tej's eyes specifically went to Dom only for Brian to speak.

"He gave me his gift when I left the table" he said, Tej eyed him and nodded.

"Alright I don't expect anything from these two sooo from me and Suki, Brian happy birthday" he said handing him a small envelope. Brian opened it and read the card before blinking once, twice a third time.

"Holy fuck" he muttered and then looked at them "are you guys for real?"

"Damn right, you earned it kid" Brian hugged them both and they grinned hugging him back.

"What is it?" Rome asked looking as Brian went to show Dom who's eyes widened.

"Opened ended round trip tickets, he picks the place, calls them up, gives him his and whoever he's going with, names and they can go, the best part is wherever they go the hotel and everything will have been paid for in full" Tej said grinning.

"Holy shit, nice dude" Rome said clapping Tej who grinned as they watched their brother get excited thinking of where he could go.

"You know Dom will be right there with him right?" Suki murmured to them, both men looked at them and then to her.

"Not just yet" they said in unison, making Suki roll her eyes.

After the bill was paid and everyone was ready to go they gathered outside each hugging Brian goodbye except Letty who stormed off and Vince who glared and left without a word.

"They'll be fine" Mia said kissing his cheek and leaving with Jesse and Leon.

"Dom don't touch my bro or I'll break your skull" Rome said threateningly as he left Tej and Suki just laughed and looked at Dom.

"You know Tej and Suki scare me way more than Rome" he said once they were alone.

"I've heard that before" he said "do you want to go for a walk, the beach isn't too far and the valet still has our cars"

"I'd love to" Dom said, Brian nodded and they walked around the back to the beach, Brian stopped and took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs as Dom did the same and they began to walk in the sand just near the water.

"You know I really thought you were in love with my sister when you first came in my store, especially when you got into it with Vince" Brian laughed and shook his head.

"Nah see it was perfect Vince said the right thing at the right time I was watching you and Letty came in and draped herself on you as he said it and Mia looked knew too she found it hilarious" Brian said, Dom nodded and smiled.

"You know the first time I saw you, you sparked something in me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, usually when I get in someone's face they back down, but you didn't, you kept going until I walked away and that was a feat all on its own" Brian laughed and shook his head, "the next time I knew was at race wars, you were a cocky little shit but it was like you weren't racing for anything, besides fun"

"I was. I knew I could have won, I was good at driving, but I didn't want you to know that yet. So I had fun, which made me look like a happy little rookie"

"Yeah. You know I think it was the smile that caught me"

"What do you mean?"

"You never stopped smiling after you lost or when I humiliated you. And it was the most gorgeous smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat and part of me wanted to do anything to keep that smile on you" Brian looked up at him and smile wide "that's the smile" he said gently.

"Don't feel bad. I was attracted to you, but I thought you were completely straight"

"I did too, don't worry" Dom said, Brian laughed and splashed him with water for that "hey now" he said splashing some back.

"I think I knew I truly liked you for you and no longer thought of you as a case when we walked back to your place after Tran shot up my car"

"That soon, took me a little longer, when we spoke in the kitchen, after Vince had snapped and Letty tried to make me go upstairs with her"

"You told her you were good and just wasn't in the mood"

"Oh I was in the mood just not for her" Brian slapped his arm his face flushed "what" he laughed "I'm just saying, then Letty came in spitting mad while we were talking, she swore you were gay and interested in me, so I snapped when she tried to force me to go out with her"

"So you asked me out in front of her to be petty, I knew that Dom"

"Partially and partially because I was truly interested in you. Ask Mia I freaked out, not knowing what to wear on the date"

"You looked nice"

"5 hours later" he said splashing Brian who laughed and splashed him back, his eyes widening, he took off, making Dom glare and give chase.

"Wait now Dom think about this"

"Oh I am" he lifted Brian around the waist and flung him into the water, the other man came up spluttering and pouted at Dom, laughing and then grinned evilly as the man turned his head. Sneaking up he hopped onto Dom's back and wrapped his legs around his waist hanging on "you're like a spider monkey" Dom said laughing as he placed his hands under Brian's legs and began to walk.

"I'm comfortable now, so you get to carry me, mush!" Brian said playfully, Dom laughed and kept walking "when did you know you were in love with me?" He asked leaning his head on Dom's shoulder as the man walked.

"Our first kiss, I don't know about you but it felt like electricity and I knew I could never let you go again"

"Mia knew before I did, one of the first things she said was to be careful around Dominic because he has this air, almost like a gravitational pull, around him that pulls people towards him, people love him she said, I didn't realize what she meant until the night we spoke about your father. I knew,then and there, that I loved you, and then I knew I was in deep shit" he said playfully Dom laughed and shook his head "she knows a lot"

"Mia?"

"Yeah she knew I'd love you, she knew I was a cop and she knew we'd find each other again and that we'd be okay" he said kissing the top of Dom's head.

"Are we okay?" Dom said moving to look at Brian who looked back.

"Almost" he said smiling, Dom smiled back.

"I can live with almost. Just means I still have to up my game," he said, Brian rolled his eyes at the man and settled as Dom walked back to the boardwalk. They put their shoes back on and Dom walked him to his car.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh work then nothing I think. Why?"

"Do you want to go out?"

"Like a date?" Brian asked, Dom grinned and nodded.

"Yes a date" Brian beamed and nodded.

"I'd love to" Brian kissed Dom quickly got in his car and sped off, Dom couldn't stop the dopy grin on his face.

Brian grinned as he looked around his car at all the technology, he made it home in 20 minutes and pulled into his driveway, only to see Letty and Vince standing on his front porch.

Wonderful.

* * *

**PLEASE R&amp;R! We are always taking ideas and suggestions and we just might use them.**

**We thought it would be a nice treat to all of our reviewers, followers and others that not only do we make the chapter all about Brian and a birthday we made up (*snorts* *laughs*) but we also made it super duper long **


End file.
